


Teen Romance

by itsbritneybitch1212



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 50s Greasers, 50s but make it gay, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Jock Theo Raeken, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Period-Typical Homophobia, Theo's a simp, artist Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbritneybitch1212/pseuds/itsbritneybitch1212
Summary: 50s au with all the important firsts in Theo and Liam's relationship with them going to prom at the backround :D
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt given by a genius on discord and the song Teen romance by Lil Peep
> 
> The lyrics rEaLLy don't line up with the story so I'd just kinda play it on repeat while reading :D

"Liam, holy shit" Theo breathed softly, watching his boyfriend walk down the stairs wrapped with his sisters fairy lights, the tiny little bulbs illuminating Liam's already sparkling baby blue eyes.

"Do I look okay?" Liam asked nervously. "I swear I knew this thing was 2 sizes too small but my mum said I look okay and I kinda trust her I mean not completely but I didn't have the energy to argue wi-"

"Liam!" Theo said, smiling softly at his rambling "You look beautiful"

And he did in his little tux with gelled hair. Theo couldn't help but go back to when they used to be enemies, smoking cigarettes and breaking eachothers faces for fun. How Liam still managed to look breathtaking in a tattered leather jacket and a bloody nose was beyond him.

"I especially love your pants. Any chance I could get them o-"

"Theo!" Liam elbowed him in the ribs, mortified.  
Theo just snorted and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in response.

**_I met him by chance_ **  
**_I said, "I really like your pants"_ **

"You look great too" Liam said, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. "Should we get going, bOyfRieNd?" He said teasingly.

Theo bowed down and offered Liam his hand.  
Liam swatted his hand away, laughing.

"How dare you?!" Theo said in mock offense. " I was just being a gentleman"

"Screw being gentlemanly, I like this better anyway" Liam said, tilting Theo's head to catch his lips.

"Oh" Theo smiled against the kiss. Liam had a way of making him feel safe just by a small touch. Even a small finger squeeze set fireworks off inside his stomach. He tasted like warm honey and vanilla. Like home.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Li? It could be dangerous little wolf, I dont want you getting hurt" He asked, pressing their heads together.

"Of course I'm sure, baby. It's 1954. We could just...beat up the people who question us" Liam said seriously, his forehead furrowing.

Theo laughed at his indignance. "Just beat them up" He repeated, smirking, as Liam grabbed his hand.

"Together. We'll beat them up together"

**_Gimme your hand (fuck it)_ **  
**_Teen Romance_ **

****


	2. Chapter 2

As they got into Theo's new Hudson Hornet, A flood of memories came rushing through Liam's head.

\--------------------------------------------

"Hey, jackasses" Theo cooed into the microphone "Someone, and I am extremely sure I know who, stole the art supplies from my dads store. Spray paint, brushes and whatever you 'artist' losers use"

"While normally I wouldn't give any less of a fuck, today is _not_ one of those days" He continued. "We need them. So give it up now and we'll only beat you up a little, mmkay?" He said, gesturing to his little pack of cronies at the back who were cracking their knuckles menacingly.

Liam's hand tightened around the acrylics in his hand. He tried saving up to buy them, he did. But Jonathan fucking Raeken would never hand it over to a queer like him. It would have shut down his buisness for weeks. So he did what he had to do and what he did best. Steal.

He tried walking away from the podium. "Slowly, gently, be invisible be invisible" Liam whispered to himself.

"Uh uh not so fast, pretty boy" Theo Raeken said, jumping off the stage and sauntering up to him. "What's in your backpack, princess?"

"What do you want, Raeken?" Liam managed to grit out.

"Hey I just want my dad's paints back" He grinned, his perfect white teeth shining in the California heat.

"I don't know what your talking about" Liam said, trying to bring himself up to Theo's height.

"Okay listen, tiny" Theo sighed "I know you took it. A customer saw you knocking over 5 paint cans trying to steal the acrylics" He continued, smirking at the faint blush on Liam's cheeks. "We need the paints back. That shit was expensive and I get stealing expensive stuff. Its fun, it makes you happy and I get that. But paints?" He snorted.

"Well anyway the point is my dad will thrash me if I don't get them back by noon. So I need them. Now. Unless of course, you want me to thrash you?"

Liam didn't know how to do many things. He couldn't cook for shit, he clearly stole horribly and his math was abysmal. He also never knew when to back down from a fight.

"Fucking try me, Raeken" He spat.

Theo's eyes widened in surprise. "Okay" He smiled gleefully. But before he knew what was happening, Liam's fist collided with his perfect little chiseled jaw

He grined triumphantly, watching the blood leak all over Theo's nose.

\-------------------------------------------

"Watcha thinking of, sunshine" Theo smirked, watching Liam staring of into space with a little smile.

"Us" Liam grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKSY SO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS VERY MESSY BUT I THOUGHT ADDING IN FLASHBACKS OF EVERY FIRST THEY HAD WOULD BE KINDA CUTE :D
> 
> COMMENTS/CRITICISM/KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED TYSMM FOR READIIINNGG❤❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homophobia

As they pulled up to the auditorium, Theo glanced at all the people, laughing, walking in.

So many people.

He looked over at Liam, who gulped fearfully.

\--------------------------

Theo laughed, bringing the cigarette closer to his lips. "Brett listen, we know all about your little crush Lydia but you've seen who she hangs around. One step near her and her gal pal....whats her name?"

"Allison Argent" Garrett offered helpfully.

"Right, her! She'll bring out her war veteran daddy's big guns. I'd be scared if I were you, She's real protective of her. Thick as theives they are, aren't they?" He chuckled.

"Besides, with you're looks, you could pull any other girl you want, or guy for that matter" Theo added, more softly.

"What do you mean?" Brett spat, after looking fearful for a second. "You think I'm some kinda f-?"

"I'm not saying you are" Theo interrupted "But even if you were yknow there's nothing wrong with being one of em, right?".

"Yeah sure there isn't anything wrong with being one of the rainbow freaks" Brett said, venomously .Theo felt a dropping sensation in his stomach, as Garret and Josh laughed.

"What was I thinking?" He thought, kicking stones across the pavement as he walked home.

"They would never-"

"Somebody help!!" Theo whipped around, hearing desperate shrieks coming from an alley behind him.

"What THE FUCK is going on here?!" Theo thundered, standing at the mouth of the alley.

Two teenagers sprinted away before he could recognise them.

"You okay?" He asked, helping the boy up. As he brushed away his brown hair, Theo saw his face.

"Dunbar?" Theo asked, incredulously. "What?"

"What?" Liam shot back, stupidly.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'? I got beat up in an alleway and now the Theo fucking Raeken's my 'knight in shining armour'" He spat, not realising the implied meaning.

Theo grinned "Sure I am, princess. But you still didn't answer my question. What did you..." He said, gesturing to Liams face. "What did you do to get your face caved in?"

Liam mumbled something incoherently under his breath.

"Sorry, didn't catch that" Theo said, smirking.

"I'm a queer" Liam said quickly, preparing himself for a punch. But when it didn't come, he opened his eyes and said more slowly. "I'm-  
I- like...fellas..a- and girls but mostly..."

"Oh" Theo said softly. Whatever answer he was expecting, this definitely wasn't it.

"Oh?" Liam chuckled nervously. "Is that a 'I will kill you right now oh' or a-"

"No! God no, its just...wow. That's brave...you're brave" He said, struggling to find the right words.

"Brave?" Liam asked, bewildered.

"Yeah y'know I mean, I can't imagine it's easy being...open?" Theo cringed at how foreign the words sounded in his mouth.

"That's great...I'm proud of you! I mean not _of_ you its just crackin that you're...uhm...I'm...I'm gonna go now...home...now" He continued, fidgeting.

"Yeah. Yeah, you do that" Liam grinned, amused at the usually confident, snarky asshole now fumbling with his words.

"I'm yeah...I- . I'll see you around" Theo said, flashing him a small smile, about to walk away.

"Wait, Raeken! None of this happened, alright?" Liam said, suddenly nervous.

"Sure it didn't, pretty boy" Theo winked, his face splitting into a grin as he dissappeared around the corner.

Liam stared after him, confused. "What the fuck just happened?" He thought to himself, not noticing the small smile on his face.

\---------‐-------------------

"Li, you do know we don't have to do this, right?" Theo said. "There are still ladies that don't have dates that we can-"

"No. No i _want_ to do this, T" Liam whispered,  
"Do you?"

"Of course I do" Theo said.

"Then let's do it" Liam said taking his hand and pressing it to his lips "Together".

Theo could only stare in awe as the blue eyed boy who had grown to be his world in just a few months, pulled him into the auditorium .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. i know its not very well written but um some stuffs veen going on but i reALLY wanted to put up another chapter!!!
> 
> comments/kudos/criticism are ALWAYS appreciated❤❤❤❤
> 
> and to anyone who's reading tysmmm❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER FIC SO I-
> 
> COMMENTS AND CRITICISM ARE FUCKING  
> A L W A Y S APPRECIATED❤❤❤


End file.
